The standard H 324 M for mobile video telephone applications admits all possible mobile radio systems so that the requirement for an available data rate (channel bit rate) can be different. Even within a communications system, the available bit rate for speech and video channel codecs can be different.
German Patent Application No. 41 37 609 describes, a method for decoding binary signals from binary signals transmitted via a channel and processed using an error-correcting code is known. The bit error probability is evaluated and a decision made whether the received bits are correct or errored.
European Patent Application No. 0 643 493 describes an error correction method for a digital cellular radio system. This European Patent Application describes that data are divided into three different bit classes with different error protection. For the division into the different bit classes, evaluation of the speech sampled values takes place based on "A-factor analysis" and using speech intelligibility tests.